Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe Issue 6
Recap In front of the castle of Grayskull, Mantis almost crushed Cyborg until Batman appears and push him out of the range. Cyborg was surprise to see him and both of them realize that Mantis is neutralized by Man-At-Arms that figured out that Mantis was some kind of "Antimatter energy Vampire" and paralyses him with his weapon. Mantis then calls DeSaad to warn him about Darkseid's defeat and that he must burn everything down with the Orbital Intimidator. At the castle of Grayskull in the nexus of realities, Superman asks Adam for his help to fix reality and see all the different path of what could happened the day before Metropolis was nuked by the Joker. Back On Eternia, Supergirl kills Two Bad in anger and Stratos got attacked by his sister who is now a parademon. But everyone in battle notice the Orbital Intimidator ready to fire and stop fighting. Kara than decide to face it alone. Back in the alternate reality, Superman seek all the possible outcome of what could happened if Lois survive this day but always find a path that leads her to a uncontrolled death. Superman than try to kill Adam as he doesn't want him to be a problem but the wizard Shazam chose him as his champion so that he can face Superman. On Eternia, DeSaad burn the battlefield with his deadly machine but Supergirl break in an treat him to desacivate all parademons. In the skies Stratos still fight the parademon version of Hawke until she remembers who she is and noticing that the dark energy is extinguishing she tells him that she will give his love tho their parent in the afterlife and got deactivated killing her. In the alternate reality Adam as the new Shazam use his orb of energy to overpower Superman. Clark finally realize that his time has come reveals him that in other universe they become friends before disintegrating ending his reign of terror. Back on Eternia, Evil-Lyn finds an opportunity to take power herself but Teela helps the Sorceress to get up and take her out. At the same time DeSaad activate a boom tube portal for him, Mantis and Granny Goodness to escape back to Apokalips while the Orbital Intimidator is falling on the remaining heroes. Kara than tries to catch it but He-Man appears and carry it out. He says that the castle of Grayskull is saved and that the Black Racer took Superman to his family making everyone realize that he is finally dead. The epilogue is told by Zodac. He reveals in his entry that: Avion has trees planted on the grave of all those who have fallen during battle, the Sorceress is still guarding the castle and the spirit of He-Ro keeps the anti-Life equation, the remaining of the Orbital Intimidator was turned into a hight security prison and Batman and Man-At-Arms made a prisoner exchanges to ensure safety like the fact that Wonder Woman is now in a cell with Evil-Lyn, The corpse of Skeletor has disappear and Zatanna keep an eye on the Multiverse to see any anomaly, On earth Batman and the New justice league has dismantle the regime of Superman, Supergirl is now trying to make people remember what the symbol originaly stood for, Regina Taylor is revealed to be the new champion of the wizzar Shazam and calls herself Queen Marvel, On Eternia He-Man is still saving civilisation when he is needed and as Adam he do whatever he takes to listen to his mother story about her original universe and Apokalips has been destroyed by Atrocitus the fallen Red Lantern who has joined with Hordak and create the Horde Corps with other vilain. It is than reveal than Zodac is now racing with Metron from the New Gods to ensure the balance between good and Evil. Featured Chraracter Injustice Characters *Atrocitus *Batman *Black Canary *Black Racer (Mentioned) *Brainiac (Mentioned) *Catwoman *Cyborg *Darkseid (Mentioned and cover) *DeSaad *Granny Goodness *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Jimmy Olsen (Mentioned) *Mantis *Metron *Parademons *Queen Marvel *Red Hood *Shazam (Mentioned) *Starfire *Supergirl *Superman (Death) *Swamp Thing *The Flash *The Joker (Mentioned) *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Masters of the Universe Characters *Battle Cat *Clamp Champ *Evil-Lyn *Fisto *Hawke (Death) *He-Man *He-Ro *Hordak *Man-At-Arms *Mossman *Orko *Ram-Man *Skeletor (Corpse) *Snout Spout *Sorceress *Stratos *Teela *Trap Jaw (Indirectly mentioned) *Tri-Klops (Indirectly mentioned) *Two Bad (Death) Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Other Media